Swims-at-Night (Character)
Swims-at-Night is a character and opponent in . Deck Swims-at-Night uses an and type deck which consists mainly of Argonian cards. He focuses on cards that benefit from Magicka buffs. Tyr: "The poison on some of their blades looks deadly. Let's try to avoid them." *An-Xileel Invader – Argonian (x2) *Archein Guerrilla – Argonian (x2) *Black Worm Necromancer – Imperial *Blacksap Protector – Wood Elf (x2) *Chaurus Reaper – Chaurus (x2) *Cliff Racer – Reptile *Daedric Dagger – Item (x2) *Dune Rogue – Khajiit (x2) *Guild Recruit – Argonian (x3) *Helstrom Footpad – Argonian (x2) *Hist Speaker – Argonian (x3) *Imperial Armor – Item *Northpoint Lieutenant – Breton (x2) *Oldgate Warden – Breton (x3) *Preserver of the Root – Argonian *Skooma Racketeer – Khajiit (x2) *Slaughterfish – Fish (x2) *Soulrest Marshal – Argonian *Stalwart Ally – Argonian (x2) *Stormhold Henchman – Argonian (x3) *Swamp Leviathan – Reptile (x2) *Swift Strike – Action *Territorial Viper – Reptile *Thievery – Action (x2) *Thorn Histmage – Argonian *Tree Minder – Argonian (x3) *Wild Spriggan – Spriggan Interactions Chapter 8 Kellen: "The cultists kidnapped the sorceress Laaneth, and had taken her north. They would use her to help them bring about a dread prophecy known as The Culling." Tyr: "I don't like it any more than you do. But we need a ship to chase the cultists and we don't have any coin. Besides, this ship belongs to smugglers, and I have it on good authority that—" Swims-at-Night: "Intruders!" Tyr: "...That they're not here tonight." Return to Clockwork City Swims-at-Night: "Well, well, well. The years have been kind to you. When I heard you were in Skyrim I knew you were just the partner I needed for my latest enterprise. I was recently approched by a mysterious man who's been hiring adventurers and treasure hunters from across Tamriel. He wanted me to find a bauble called Barilzar's Mazed Band. Legend has it, this ring can transport you to the long lost Clockwork City, workshop of the dead tinkerer god, Sotha Sil. And now he thinks he found it right here, to the Rift. I turned him down - didn't trust him. But there must be a fortune in that city. What do you say you and I find that ring - and steal it right from under the treasure hunters' noses?" Story quest Quotes During the Episode 1: The Lost Treasure, the player will be able to play as Swims-at-Night. *"Well, look what the tide dragged in." – Saying "Hello" *"Now that was a battle!" – saying "Good game" *"Here goes nothing..." – Imploring *"You're no match for the greatest smuggler in Tamriel!" – Taunting *"Not my finest move." – Saying "Oops" *"Neat trick." – saying "Nice Play" *"You have my undying gratitude." – Thanking the opponent *"You'll have to excuse the old smuggler." - Saying "Sorry" *"Time for a tactical retreat." - Conceding Gallery Swims-at-Night avatar (Legends).png|Old Avatar Trivia *Swims-at-Night joins the player after Chapter 8. Appearances * ** Category:Legends: Characters Category:Legends: Enemies